elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenassa
|Base ID = }} Jenassa is a Dunmer mercenary and a potential follower. She can be found in The Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun. Follower Jenassa has a lust for killing and advertises her shadowy sensibilities to the Dragonborn upon first meeting. She charges the standard 500 fee to recruit. When dismissed, she lingers in The Drunken Huntsman or, if married, the home chosen for her. She has a dark, murderous nature and has no qualms with any similar tendencies present in her employer; she abstains from interfering in any crimes the Dragonborn may commit, and can even be ordered to attack almost anyone, including Hold Guards. However, it should be noted that she will not stop attacking an enemy, even if the Dragonborn and the hostile character have sheathed their weapons. This can earn the Dragonborn a large bounty. She can be recruited into the Blades during the quest Rebuilding the Blades and is also a potential marriage candidate but cannot become a steward. Both waive any subsequent recruitment fees; she must, however, be hired once before marriage or Blades recruitment become an option. Skills Jenassa is skilled in Archery, Light Armor, One-Handed, Block and Sneak. She can use Bows, Shields with One-Handed weapons and Light Armor quite effectively. She is one of few followers who dual wields weapons as a first choice in combat. She possesses no magical abilities. She can wear both heavy armor and light armor, but prefers light armor. She equips heavy armor only if no stronger light armor appears in her inventory. She also seems to prefer equipping a heavy armor helmet rather than a light armor helmet. Weapons She equips the weapon with the highest base damage for melee, although when working with two weapons with the same base damage, she seems to take into account the power of any enchantments placed on them. Like other followers that use bows, she will pick up stray arrows and use them. She can equip most types of arrows, although she only requires one of them to have an endless supply. She also will use a staff, and can dual wield with them. Marriage Jenassa is a possible marriage candidate. When married, Jenassa opens a shop, and gives the Dragonborn a profit of 100 a day, which adds up every day if it is not collected. She can be both a follower and a spouse simultaneously. Quotes General *''"I thought about becoming a bandit. I decided I liked clean clothes and fresh mead."'' *''"I am the shadow at your back"'' *''"Walk always in shadows, so that you will see your foes before they see you."'' *''"We're one of the same kind, you and I. I'm glad to have met you."'' *''"I hope you're not expecting a thank you."'' - After being healed with a spell. *''"I feel like I could take on the world!."'' - After being buffed with a courage spell. *''"Forget it. I don't do that kind of work."'' - Giving her a command her morality rating disagrees with. *''"What the?" -''When approached closely. *''"Yes, sera?" - When talked to. * ''"And what might you need?" ''- When talked to. *"I know nothing of fear, and nothing of remorse. Pay my fee, and together we will vanquish any foe."'' *''"Death is my art, and like all artists, I seek a patron. For a mere handful of gold, I will follow you into any danger."'' *''"I am a lethal instrument, yours to command for a modest sum. I suggest you hire me before one of your enemies does."'' *''"It pleases me to see you again, my patron." -'' When talked to after dismissing. * "I can see the battle lust in your eyes. Doom will surely come to any who cross your path." Dismissal *''"It is a lonely thing, facing all the dangers of Skyrim by yourself. Come and find me if you decide that you miss my companionship."'' *"If you change your mind, seek me out here." Combat *''"Nerevar guide me!"'' *''"Die damn you!"'' *''"I'll see you burn!"'' * "Filthy fetcher!" Location specific *''"So many shadowy corners to strike from! I could learn to like this place!"'' *''"It is strange to think that these chambers were once home to the ancient Nords."'' *''"Few would dare to trespass in these ruins. What you lack in wisdom, you make up for in courage."'' *''"As we walk these stone passages, we delve into the very bones of the earth."'' *''"These earthen passages do not agree with me. I already miss the wind and sky."'' *''"The fewer of these mines we venture into, the happier I'll be."'' *''"I wonder how many poor souls have lost their lives working these tunnels."'' *''"Damn, that's quite a sight."'' - When viewing any spectacular areas of dungeons. *''"Careful. Our footsteps will echo in the chambers and tunnels." *"I do not envy those creatures that make a home in such cold and dark places as this."'' *''"There is an unnatural chill in the air. Some evil power is at work in this place." '' * "There may be no enemy more foul than a walking corpse." Dwemer related Jenassa also makes observations and comments about the Dwemer whilst in their ruins. *''"These ruins and their mechanical inhabitants are all that remain of the Dwemer."'' *''"There are scholars in Cyrodiil who have dedicated their lives to discovering the mystery of the Dwemer's disappearance."'' *''"The Dwemer were sometimes called Dwarves, though history records that they were no shorter than humans."'' *''"Dwemer ruins, the people under the mountains. All gone now."'' Trivia *As with all mercenaries, after quests which replace the current follower with a required person for the quest, she needs to be rehired for another 500 . Rehiring her just after dismissing her may cause her to rejoin for free. *Strangely, if the Dragonborn kills her and uses the console command resurrect to bring her back, she retains her ability to be a follower, and does not hold a grudge against the Dragonborn for killing her. Most followers would either turn hostile upon resurrection, or forever say something like "You want to talk to me after everything you've done?" upon interaction. Bugs * During "Proving Honor", where Farkas becomes the Dragonborn's Shield Brother, Jenassa disappears for an indeterminate amount of time and may not return to the Drunken Huntsman. * She may disappear completely after the wedding ceremony. *Jenassa may lose her armor after the first fight with Alduin, upon the completion of Alduin's Bane. The armor cannot be found nearby, and she loses the ability to equip chest armor, although boots, gauntlets, and helmets function normally. *After marrying her and agreeing to live at the Drunken Huntsman, she may disappear to the backyard of Snow-Shod Manor. * Jenassa may also leave the wedding abruptly. **Solution: Engaging in the dialogue with her and re-hiring her as a follower. This should allow the marriage to complete. **Solution: Loading a previous save before marriage and do the ceremony again. * If Jenassa is killed, the Dragonborn may not receive a letter of inheritance. * If the Dragonborn gives her a bow to use, she will not equip it, but she will equip melee weapons if her other melee weapons are removed first. * If Jenassa is given an arrow she will only have a limited amount and only 1 iron arrow. *If the player dismisses Jenassa while in Fort Dawnguard, and she doesn't show up at The Drunken Huntsman or the player's marital home, she may be found walking the road leading from Fort Dawnguard to Riften. Appearances * de:Jenassa es:Jenassa ru:Дженасса uk:Дженасса pl:Jenassa Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters